There are multiple system architectures for delivering electronic publications to user devices. Some of these system architectures synchronize a last page read between multiple different user devices for a user. Additionally, some system architectures synchronize bookmarks and annotations between user devices for a user. However, the last page read, bookmarks and annotations do not represent a state of an electronic publication.